


A Brine Solution

by sgcgategirl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-23
Updated: 2004-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgcgategirl/pseuds/sgcgategirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goa'ulds, and pickles, and Jack, oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brine Solution

Colonel Jack O'Neill meandered into the ruins with one purpose in mind: to find his scientists.

They'd gated to the planet—moon actually if you want to be specific about it and Jack didn't really ever want to be that specific—earlier this morning much to his severe displeasure.

First, it was Monday and Mondays were never fun no matter what planet you were on.

Second, it was a scientific mission for crying out loud which just poured salt in his already gapping wound. He was on scientist-sitting duty and he didn't like it. Granted, when there was actually something interesting to look at he didn't mind as much, but he'd never ever let either Carter or Daniel know about that. Generally, he liked these types of missions as much as he enjoyed a good poke in the eye.

Daniel, in his ever-present exuberance, had bounded off into the sun rising a split second after he and Teal'c had given the all clear. Carter hadn't been too far behind.

On a mission several weeks ago, Daniel had stumbled across some weird writings—go figure—that he was convinced could "change the face of the world as we know it." Yeah, you needed quotes for that kind of statement nowadays, especially when it came to Daniel. Lately, he was discovering one of those things at least once a week. Jack had yet to see one of them actually turn into something tangible, something that he could wrap his hands around—like a big honking new space weapon. Go figure.

After countless hours researching and several missed hockey games later, Daniel had finally burst into Hammond's office on Thursday morning, his hair sticking up in all directions, his glasses askew, with several sheets of paper waving frantically about. At first, Jack had thought that Daniel was being attacked by some strange alien creature and had offered to assist Daniel in its demise with a well placed shot from his service revolver.

Daniel was not as accepting of Jack's offer as he should have been.

Needless to say, the General had agreed to check out the planet—moon—that Daniel had discovered and a MALP had gone out several hours later to a set of gate coordinates that Jack was surprised actually worked. Sometimes Jack was convinced that Daniel had a gate address book hidden away in his office and when he needed to find a new planet to rave about he just whipped it out and let his fingers do the walking.

It would sure explain a lot.

Anyway, the MALP—unfortunately—had also indicated that this planet—moon, whatever the hell it was—was also high in certain materials, naquadah being the most predominant. Carter had nearly gone into a naquadah-induced orgasm when the initial results had been transmitted from the MALP. Secretly, Jack thought that it was only because of the fact that the General had been standing directly behind her that she managed to keep her composure.

So here he was on a Monday afternoon, walking through yet another ruined old city of some sort, trying to find his two scientists. He'd sent Teal'c on another perimeter search just so that he could say he was doing something.

When you really got down to it, he was bored, and he hated being bored, and his team always hated it when he was bored. But yet, he still managed to get bored on more than one occasion. Granted, his attention span was only slightly longer than an episode of the Simpsons, but that shouldn't make that much of a difference in the grand scheme of things—you know life, the universe, and everything.

Oh God, he was hanging around Daniel too much. He'd have to rectify that situation soon enough, but that was something for another day.

"Carter!" Jack bellowed, his voiced echoing strangely off of the stone buildings that surrounded him. Why use the radio all the time? Yelling was much more fun. "Daniel!"

"Uh, Jack," came Daniel's reply through the radio clipped to his field vest. "We're a little busy here."

"What are you doing, Daniel?" Jack replied, depressing the button on the side of his radio. Daniel knew how to suck the fun out of things.

"Working."

"What are you working on?"

"Translations of some ancient texts."

"And how's that going for ya?"

"Good."

"Good."

There was a pause before Daniel spoke again. "You wanted something?"

"Yeah." Another long paused followed.

"Jack, we're kind of in the middle of something here."

Jack's face twisted with annoyance at Daniel's tone, but he chose to ignore it. Continuing his stroll deeper into the ruined city, Jack's eyes glazed over the buildings, a part of him wondering what kind of people could have lived here. "Where are you?"

"In the temple in the middle of the village square."

"Temple? Why is it always religion with you? Couldn't it just be a nice mini-mart?"

"Jack," Daniel's tone held a note of warning.

"I'll be there in a minute and don't touch anything. Temples have a nasty habit of going off at the wrong time."

"Jack, we're translating text. Nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, like that's ever true. I'll be right there. O'Neill out."

The walk to the center of the village wasn't far. In fact as soon as Jack turned the corner the temple was directly in his sights, rising up from the ground like a church spire. No wonder Daniel thought it was a temple. It looked like one.

Jack sighed and aimed himself toward the door on the lower right side. It was the only opening he could see from this vantagepoint and Jack knew just how much open doors in temples just beckoned for the young archeologist. It was an addiction of sorts, Daniel and his temples. It was as if the very presence of a temple could draw him from anywhere on a planet or moon, or whatever, singing its sweet siren song. Vaguely, Jack wondered just what that song might be.

Shaking his head to get rid of some of his more meandering thoughts, Jack sauntered through the town-square, his eyes constantly moving. Even though things had checked out earlier, didn't mean that something else might come walking down one of the wide streets at any time. Better to be safe than sorry, he always said.

These villages liked green for some strange reason, Jack noted, absently realizing that most of the buildings that still had paint on them were a strange greenish color.

A yelp from the direction of the temple set Jack running at double speed, adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream, his right hand gripping his MP5 while his left latched itself onto his radio.

"Daniel?" Jack paused. "Carter?" Jack paused again, waiting for some kind of response. "Teal'c, something happened to Daniel and Carter and I'm not able to get hold of them. I'm checking it out."

"I understand, O'Neill. I will meet you at the temple immediately," Teal'c said, his voice somber and deep timbered.

Jack tried again to raise the two scientists on the radio, but got no reply. He shook his head, disgusted. They probably went and touched something again, he thought. They never listen. I warn them and they never listen. It's not like this kind of thing never happens. Oh no, it happens all the time, but will they just listen to me for once in their lives? Oh, no.

Skidding to a halt just outside the door to the temple, Jack peered in trying to see into the darkness.

He saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Jack took a step inside, the coolness of the temple passage spilling over him. Grabbing his flashlight, he held it in his left hand bracing his MP5. At least now he could see.

The passage sloped downward, opening into a large room at the bottom, several hundred feet from the entrance. Daniel's backpack was dropped in a heap toward the center of the room. Where Carter's pack was was anyone's guess.

There were several doors leading out of the main chamber and Jack headed toward the one on the far right, where he saw the most disturbances in the dirt-covered floor.

Cautiously making his way through the temple passages, a light up ahead drew him closer—that and the sound of voices. From where he was, Jack couldn't make out any words, but he could tell that there was more than one person there.

Rounding the corner sharply, his MP5 at the ready, Daniel's and Carter's heads snapped up, their eyes widening as they caught sight of Jack's weapon aimed in their direction.

"Jack?" Daniel started, but trailed off as Jack's eyes swept the otherwise empty room.

"Daniel, just what the hell was that yell for and why didn't you answer your radio? You're going to give me gray hair before this day is through," Jack said, lowering his weapon.

"We found this passage," Daniel said gesturing wildly around, immediately forgetting that Jack had only moments ago had his weapon armed and pointing at his head.

Jack turned toward the Captain pointedly ignoring Daniel's enthusiasm. "Carter, I thought you were the more responsible one in the group. Did you even think before you let him open the door?"

"Well, Sir," Carter began, running a hand through her short blonde hair. "From what Daniel can make out from the ancient writings, there is some kind of powerful weapon secreted in this temple for those who can decipher the writings."

"And you didn't think that there might be some kind of trap protecting it from people like us? And why do you even think it's still here?" The shortsightedness and optimism these scientists showed on a daily basis was absolutely astounding to him. Since when had one of these "secret weapons" ever been something that they'd be able to actually use?

"Well, Jack," Daniel began, taking a step closer to Jack. "The door was still sealed for one thing and besides, I thought you'd be happy if we were actually able to find some weapon."

Jack shook his head. "You know me and alien technology, but besides that...what were you thinking? Opening a sealed door in an alien temple on another planet on the other side of the universe. They obviously sealed it for a reason."

"It's a moon, Jack."

"That doesn't matter!" Jack growled. "Just answer the question."

"What question?" Daniel asked, his head tilted to the side, innocence etched into his features.

Jack spoke very quietly, enunciating every word. "Why do you think they sealed the door?"

"They apparently wanted to keep the weapon safe and secure."

"And that's my point. To keep it safe and secure from people like us, Daniel. For once I would love for you to at least err on the side of caution."

"Well, we didn't open this door yet," Daniel said, pointing behind him.

"And why is that?" Jack asked, already figuring on what Daniel's answer would be.

"Honestly," Daniel said, looking away, a sheepish expression on his face. "We just hadn't gotten to it yet."

"See!" Jack exclaimed, his voice echoing off of the stone walls.

"Well, now that you're here can I open it?"

"You know how?"

"Of course."

"Did you even bother to check out the room?"

"There's nothing here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then you checked out the room."

Daniel paused. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Jack tried not to sigh, but the feeling was nearly too strong to ignore. The archeologist was starting to get on his nerves.

Daniel glanced quickly to Carter who was staying out of the conversation. "Well, we didn't search the room from top to bottom. We kind of just started on the door."

"What? Why?" Jack's brown eyes narrowed.

"Well, the texts outside said that the weapon was in the second room, that this was just the vestibule."

"The vestibule?"

"Yes, the vestibule."

"And that means what exactly?"

"That there's nothing here."

This time Jack did sigh, a nice big one. It was either that or strangle an archeologist. It was a tough decision.

"Fine. Open the door, but let me check out the room."

"Fine, Jack," Daniel said, moving to the door he had indicated earlier. Stepping to the side, he shined his flashlight on the stones and then began to touch the individual blocks alongside the door jam in sequence. Jack positioned himself just to the left of the door; his MP5 aimed directly down the center. He was not about ready to take any chances. Carter was at Daniel's right, helping him with the combination many scientists does it take to unlock a door? Oh, don't get started with that now, Jack groaned to himself.

"Okay, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "One more."

"I'm ready. Go ahead."

As soon as Daniel touched the last stone, the wall, door, whatever slid upward and nothing happened.

Jack took a cautious step forward, his weapon at the ready, his flashlight scanning the area before him. Just as he took his last step, his feet crossing the line of the door jam Daniel yelled out.

"Wait, Jack! Wait!"

But it was too late.

As soon as his toe crossed over that invisible line, his body came into close contact with some kind of shield.

That shield was a little more advanced then some of the force shields that they had encountered before. This one was just a tad bit more forceful.

Maybe tad was too small a his body was flung backward from the door, his feet leaving the ground and he flew back toward the solid stone wall, he reminded himself to do one thing when this was all over.

Throttle Daniel.

The flying through the air part of this really wasn't bad. Kind of fun actually, Jack through as the wind rushed by his ears. He just had a slight problem with the sudden stop when his body crashed into the back wall—hard.

He didn't even feel himself crumble to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter Two**

* * *

Jack woke slowly, the pounding in his head slightly short of a marching band national conference.

As he opened his eyes and the images slowly coalesced around him, he realized he was lying on the floor in the recovery position on his side, his head propped up on a folded blanket with one thrown over his body.

Moving slightly, he regretted it immediately as the room tilted around him and a rush of nausea nearly forced him to loose his breakfast. McDonalds never tasted as good the second time around. He groaned, his hand immediately going to his head to stop the world from spinning.

"Sir?"

Opening his eyes a crack, he found Carter hovering over him, a concerned expression in her blue eyes.

"Carter..."

"How are you doing, Sir?" she asked, bending closer.

"What happened?"

"It seems as if Daniel forgot to turn off one of the security features for that room," she answered helping to lever him up into a seated position, his back resting against the wall.

"How long was I out?" he asked, rubbing the palm of his head against his right eye, peering up at Carter out of the other.

"About ten minutes, if that. Daniel's already checking out the room."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, nearly rising to his feet but an intense feeling of vertigo kept him in place—that and the pounding headache.

"Sir, please, don't get too excited, I think you hit your head pretty hard. You probably have a concussion. Teal'c's in there with him." She glanced away. "He showed up just as you were thrown across the room."

He glanced her way, grimacing slightly as the room quivered first before settling down. "Perfect timing as usual." He paused, trying to get the racket in his head to down to a more tolerable level. "Did they find anything at least?"

"I think so, Sir," she replied cryptically, glancing over her shoulder toward the other side of the room.

"Think so? Carter, take pity on an old man and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Daniel thinks he found something."

"Thinks? He found something in less than ten minutes?" Jack tried to push himself to his feet and found his balance off a bit, but he was determined to see this thing Daniel had uncovered. He got this headache all because of Daniel and by God, if it killed him, he was going to find out what it was.

Jack reached out, holding the wall as he levered himself to his feet. Carter, seeing his determination, helped him up; holding him steady as the room lurched and spun. "Sir, I don't think this is a good idea," Carter protested.

"I'm going, Carter, with or without your help and if Daniel doesn't have some kind of new alien weapon then I'm going to throttle him. Understood?"

Carter nodded and offered her shoulder. Jack shrugged her off with a wave of his hand. "I'm not cripple. Just be there in case the room does that funky tipping thing again."

"Sure thing, Colonel."

Moving slowly, Jack ambled his way across the room toward vaguely realizing that he could see. The torches around the room had been lit.

"Carter, who put the lights on?"

"Teal'c figured that out. There was a switch in the other room. They're powered by some kind of technology—"

"Ack!" he said, putting up his hand to stop her from elaborating. Any scientific mumbo-jumbo and his head would implode. At her understanding nod, he smiled grimly and stepped through the door jam and into the second room.

It was nothing like the rooms they had been through previously. This room was stunning in its starkness. Gleaming metal covered the room from floor to ceiling. The cavernous room echoed every noise, every tap-tap-tap on the raised consoles, every exhale, and every single word until they bounced back in a calvacade of sound.

This was nothing like anything Jack had ever seen before. This stuff would even make the Tollens envious.

"Daniel?" Jack said, trying to keep his voice low knowing how well the sound could travel in this room.

The archeologist raised his head and looked toward him a confused expression across his face. "Jack? Oh, hey Jack, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked, stepping away from the niche in the wall and moving closer, his expression sheepish. "I'm really sorry about that before. I should have—"

"Ack! You should have done a lot of things, but for the love of all that's holy, please tell me you found the big honking space gun that we've been looking for."

"Well," Daniel began, a hesitant smile crossing his face as he refused to meet Jack's eyes.

"Well what?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Then what, exactly, have you found?"

"Something else."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"Well, it's green."

"Green?"

"Green."

"As in green as grass, as in Kermit the Frog green?"

"Darker actually," Daniel said, pushing his glasses up to sit higher on his nose.

"So, dark green?"

"More of a middle-toned green actually."

Jack sighed explosively. "Daniel, what did you find?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. It's not like I've had a lot of time to examine it."

Jack closed his eyes and began counting to ten and reciting in the back of his mind "do not kill the archeologist, do not kill the archeologist."

It took several minutes, but eventually he managed to push the desire to throttle the man in front of him to the back of his mind, but Jack knew that it wouldn't take much before the urge became too great. He could almost picture those blue eyes bulging—

"Daniel," Jack said, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the thoughts and the images, but regretted it immediately as the room spun a little. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, Jack," Daniel replied immediately. "Come this way."

Daniel led the way across the cavernous room, past Teal'c who was carefully examining one of the raised console and the screen displayed before him. Jack slowly made his way across the floor, taking care not too upset his head too much, but when he saw what Daniel had found, he discovered he was underwhelmed. Incredibly underwhelmed.

"Daniel, it's a pickle."

The archeologist was quick to take offense. "It is not, Jack. It's a very special and technological device that just happens to bear some resemblance to—"

"A pickle."

Jack could hardly believe his eyes. He was staring at a pickle. It was supposed to be this great big honking space weapon and he was looking at a pickle.

"Carter, is that a gherkin or a dill pickle do you think? It's a little small for a dill, unless it's a kosher dill, but those can be big. The deli down the street, Mike's or Jerry's has some gourmet pickles. Those are absolutely—"

"O'Neill, Jaffa approach."

"What?" Jack asked, whirling around on his heel, the room continuing to spin for several seconds more.

"According to the monitoring sensors, several Jaffa have come through the Stargate and are approaching the ruins," Teal'c replied, gazing calmly across the room.

"Where did they come from?"

"Perhaps the outer rooms were equipped with a special sensor indicating the presence of interlopers," Teal'c suggested.

"Daniel?" Jack asked whirling back to the archeologist. "Is that a possibility?"

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't see anything."

"Carter?"

She offered her own shoulder gesture. "Didn't notice anything, Sir."

"They have to know we're here. We've left a path and now the world is beating it to our door. Come on kids, we have to get out of here before they get to the temple. I wouldn't want to be trapped here," Jack said, moving to the entrance as quickly as he could. "Teal'c, can you tell how close they are?"

"They are immediately outside of the temple."

"What? I thought you said they just came through the gate."

"I saw the warning lights previously but only now were able to decipher the meaning of the symbols."

"What is it with everyone today?" Jack gripped. "Forget to take your commonsense pills today? Let's set up here, it's as good a place as any. What do we have for weapons?"

"Your MP5 is in the next room," Carter offered.

"Teal'c has his staff weapon," Daniel added before silence fell over them.

This day was just getting better ad better. "So we have Teal'c's staff and nothing else?"

"My weapon is with my pack in the next room, Sir," Carter replied, her tone hesitant.

"Beautiful," Jack said, thinking. "Teal'c, can you grab the two weapons without being seen?" At Teal'c's nod, Jack continued. "Daniel, give me the pickle."

"But Jack—"

"I don't want to hear any of it, Daniel. I need something as a back-up plan and the pickle's it."

Reluctantly, Daniel returned to the wall shelf and removed the object in question, dropping it into Jack's outstretched hand a few seconds later.

A few beats after that, Teal'c entered the room, the two weapons in his hands and handed Carter and Jack each a weapon. "They approach," Teal'c said quietly, setting himself up on the right side of the door jam.

Jack nodded and sighed, shoving the pickle into his pocket and readying his gun. The noise was going to be horrible.

"How many?" Jack asked, his voice barely loud enough to carry across the three feet to Teal'c's ears.

"I am uncertain."

"So even if we kill all of these guys, there could be more?"

"Perhaps, O'Neill."

Joy.

And sooner than Jack wanted, the Jaffa appeared, their armor shining in the flickering torchlight, their gaze locked on the door and the room beyond.

Jack stepped into the opening and let them have it.

The first few Jaffa fell quickly as some of the others scurried out of range sending several staff weapon shots into the room, blackening the clean metal walls.

Realizing he didn't have extra ammo, he glanced back at his second, catching her eye. "Carter, do you have extra ammo?"

"No, Sir. It's with the pack."

"What?"

"You didn't mention anything about extra ammo, Sir," she replied sheepishly.

Jack sighed explosively. And they were supposed to be the intelligent ones. "Teal'c, we're going to run out of ammo real quick."

"I can hold them indefinitely, O'Neill."

"You go there, Killer," Jack said, flashing a feral grin.

Sending off round after round of ammo, Jack quickly worked his way through the two MP5 clips and the rounds in his handgun before falling back against the wall, his head throbbing.

This was so not working. He needed another option.

Peering around the corner in an effort to strategize his next move, Jack noticed something odd. Okay, maybe not odd, but disturbing.

One of the Jaffa was readying a shock grenade.

That was not a good option.

"Teal'c," Jack hissed, "they have a shock grenade. And I don't know about you, but unconsciousness and blindness, albeit temporarily, was not on my dance card tonight. We could end up anywhere."

"We do not have many options," Teal'c replied before sending several volleys of weapons fire toward the approaching Jaffa.

"There can't be too many of them left," Jack said, thinking hard. "I hate to suggest this, but we could always surrender."

"Jack!"

"Sir!"

"I don't see any other options at this point, people. At least we'll have a fighting chance and we'll somewhat be in control of our future."

"It is the best possible option, O'Neill."

Jack nodded. "Teal'c, you get the privilege. Tell them. Everyone else lay down your weapons. It seems like we're going on a field trip kids."

Teal'c did his song and dance and sooner than Jack wanted they were headed out the door, hands held high and were quickly surrounded by the remaining Jaffa. They sneered at him, so he sneered back, winning a whack in the back with the end of a staff weapon.

The walk back out of the temple went quickly and they emerged into the sunlight only to be stopped several feet from the entrance and forced to kneel which meant only one thing: an overdressed Goa'uld with visions of grandeur was waiting for an audience.

If Jack had his way, he'd give him more than just an audience.

Jack tilted his head, trying to get the sun out of his eyes as he tried to figure out who this particular Goa'uld was this time around. It wasn't someone they'd met before.

After a dramatic pause, the Goa'uld finally spoke. "I am Petesuchos and I have come for the technology you have stolen from me."

"Wait a minute, Pistachio," Jack said. "Your technology? I think possession is nine-tenths of the law, and I know where it is. You let us go, and I'll tell you where to find it."

"Jack—" Daniel hissed, his Jack shot him a quick glance which shut him up immediately. Jack could almost hear Daniel's plea, "No, Jack, not the pickle, anything but the pickle." As interesting as his thoughts could be sometimes, Jack pulled his attention back to the situation at hand.

"I am a God. Gods do not bargain."

"You might want to start."

"Jaffa, kree!" Petesuchos bellowed and the Jaffa dragged Jack closer, dropping him roughly at Petesuchos' feet.

"I do not like the tone of your voice, human," he said, circling Jack.

"Get used to it."

A swift kick to his stomach curled him into a tight ball as he tried to cradle the injured area. It also gave him a chance to reach in his pocket to grab his pickle in a less obvious manner. Feeling a line in the center of the object, Jack twisted as best as he could with one hand, again and again, until it would go no further.

"I ask you again. Where is the technology you stole from me?"

Jack coughed still trying to catch his breath. Withdrawing his hand, he reached out, the pickle in his hand, offering it to Petesuchos.

"What is this?" Petesuchos asked as he examined the green object, turning it over and over in his hands.

"What you're looking for you dope," Jack wheezed, pushing himself up onto his knees, his vision wobbly.

Petesuchos nodded once. "Jaffa, bring these humans on board and lock them in the hold. We will depart as soon as you are aboard."

"What? I thought we had a deal."

"Gods do not bargain," Petesuchos said, stepping several feet back and slapping his hand on his jeweled wrist, the transport rings exploding upward from the ground. Petesuchos vanished several seconds later.

Glancing back, Jack caught Teal'c's eye and nodded once. There were only three Jaffa guarding them. This would be over before it even began. Jack caught Daniel's eye and Sam's and nodded slightly as well, the silent communication passing between them.

They moved as if they were a single body, attacking the Jaffa savagely.

Less than a minute later, they were loping their way across the village square back to the Stargate. Daniel, of course, was at his side, whining.

"Jack, how could you? That could have been one of the greatest pieces of alien technology that we've every recovered and you just gave it to the Goa'uld. How could you?"

Jack stopped suddenly, hands on his hips. "What else would you have me do?"

"I don't know. Something. You didn't have to give him the..." Daniel paused, obviously looking for the right word, "...pickle."

Jack tried not to smile. "I didn't have much choice in the matter. Besides, I think he'll regret taking it with him."

"Why?"

Jack looked up at the sky briefly before turning back to the archeologist. "Wait for it."

"For what are we waiting?" Teal'c said after a solid minute of silence passed.

"Wait for it."

And then, several beats later, a huge explosion overhead shook the ground under their feet. Their eyes drawn to the heavens watched as a ship exploded, the pieces raining down on the planet surface, some burning up even before they reached the ground.

Daniel turned to Jack, his blue eyes wide. "It was a bomb?"

Jack shrugged. "A grenade of sorts."

"How did you know, Sir?"

"A guess I guess." Jack paused, his face pensive. "I am disappointed I didn't get to see his smug face when he realized what it was. That is a horrible way to go though."

"Being blown up in your own ship is not a good way to die, but there really is no good way to die," Daniel said, his eyes still locked on the last few remnants of Petesuchos' ship as it burned out in the upper atmosphere.

"No, I wasn't thinking about that."

"Being tricked by a human is a most embarrassing way in which to die. There is no honor in it," Teal'c suggested.

"Nope, not that and I'll try not to be insulted by that statement. I had something else in mind."

"What, Jack?"

"Death by a pickle. I mean just think about it. It's a horrible way to go. Gorged by a gherkin. Death by a dill. Or was that a kosher dill?"


End file.
